lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 521
Report #521 Skillset: Moon Skill: Dark Org: Moondancers Status: Rejected Dec 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Dark's prohibitive power cost (8p untargetted, 5p targetted) makes it rarely used due to MD's heavy power use including 8p for Toadcurse. Comparable skills are ColourMaelstrom, AncestralCurse (see Report 116), Lich Contagion and Crow Spew for the untargetted form. Dark's def-stripping capabilities is quite powerful and annoying given that it can (silently) strip most non-power defences, including those that consume bal or eq to put up. Solution #1: Reduce untargetted form to 6p and targetted form to 3p, and nerf the range of strippable defs to that of AlterAura (waterbreathing, waterwalking, quicksilver, fire, frost, kafe, insomnia, levitation, constitution, galvanism, or sixthsense) Solution #2: Reduce untargetted form to 6p and targetted form to 3p, and nerf the range of strippable defs to fire, frost, galvanism, kafe, insomnia, quicksilver, sixthsense, truehearing, thirdeye Solution #3: In addition to either of the solutions above, make Dark visible on LOOK as per other similar skills. Player Comments: ---on 12/10 @ 20:13 writes: Is Dark not unique in its ability to strip defenses invisibly? I would be ok with 3/5 if it only gave afflictions. Or maybe if the single-target only gave afflictions. ---on 12/11 @ 00:15 writes: Yeah, it is. Dark tics every 10 seconds with either 1 mental aff or 1 def stripped. The def-stripping isn't altogether that useful (annoying, I admit) with stripping quicksilver and kafe being useful for MD but on the whole much too chancey to be relied upon since the caster doesn't know what def has been stripped. The other comparable skills have unique features too, ColourMaelstrom (5p) giving 2 affs when not blind, AncestralCurse (8p) with a chance of 2 affs and working on two elevations. Contagion is only 3p, and Crow Spew is 2p (although kinda weak). ---on 12/11 @ 01:42 writes: Dark's room effect is quite powerful with the passive def-stripping that affects multiple people at once. There's absolutely no reason to lower the power cost on this unless that part of the skill is also removed. While that exists it is not comparable to the other room-effect skills that you have mentioned here (not one of them touches defenses). I will note that the targeted version is cureable by Focus Spirit, but that has a chance to fail and costs a whole heck of a lot of mana against a class that can take full advantage of that. I will further note that 116's solution did not involve a lowering of the cost. ---on 12/11 @ 02:19 writes: And as the list of afflictions was not included above: It can do the following afflictions. Amnesia, paranoia, confusion, dementia and stupidity. If it ticks affliction, it does one of these (confusion and stupidity being the most powerful in general, paranoia being an issue to certain classes more than others). It can hit many enemies at once (though the more enemies, the lower the chance it will tick on any individual because of how powerful it is). Otherwise it ticks defense stripping, again, group-wide. It's definitely not a 'weak' skill by any sense, and it does get used more often than the report makes it sound, at least from the end of the people who actually get to see it ticking on us. Perhaps part of the reason for the 'rarely being used' claim is the lack of ability to see it in the room, so only those getting hit by it really get to see that it has been used when group spam is flying. ---on 12/11 @ 03:08 writes: My bad, I didn't realise the range of defences that Dark could strip (which is huge). I've changed the solutions somewhat. As for focus spirit, if an MD uses Dark they don't have enough power for toadcurse, and if you were actually in a dangerous situation then if you were competent at all they'd have had to have spend more power getting you there in the first place. Refresh Power was brought up but even if we were to balance around a once-a-day power, 5 seconds is a huge amount of time to cure up in. ---on 12/14 @ 20:32 writes: Report is finalised. Just want to add that the range of strippable defs for Sol 1 already existed for another skill which was why it was chosen, and for Sol 2, the range was basic defences that are common among all and do not require or consume bal or eq to put up. ---on 12/26 @ 14:58 writes: I expect future moondancers may curse you for nerfing this aspect of dark, but if this is the direction you want to go, the proposed exchange itself is more than fair. Solution 1. ---on 12/27 @ 00:10 writes: Even though this makes Dark weaker, it'll be used more frequently in more situations which makes it a decent trade in my opinion.